PlayStation All-Stars FanFiction Royale Wiki:Taneo - Incredible Crisis (Playable Character DLC)
Name: Taneo First Apperence: Incredible Crisis From:Titus Appears In: Playstation Allstars Battle Royale Debut: Incredible Crisis Arcade Mode Story OPENING: Taneo starts to have dinner with his family, Grandma starts to say, that she wants everybody of this family to be home early for grandma's birthday a.k.a Hatsu, Taneo starts to go to work but he goes work, but he will have an Incredible Crisis, and start to go on adventure to fight Playstation Characters. RIVAL Name: Felicia (Darkstalkers) From: Capcom Reason: When Taneo walks into the rival stage, Taneo trips into the floor by mistake, Felicia picks up Taneo of the ground, fixes Taneo's glasses so he can see, Taneo reacts to Felicia with a love expression, frozing with blusing while staring at her. Felicia thinks that the man is being a "pervert" and starts to use her claws and starts to fight Taneo. Connection: In the scene from "Incredible Crisis Taneo does same thing from the part when Taneo falls from crashing from a giant iron ball, Taneo is always being nervous around sexy chicks. including Felicia, she is a half cat of a Catwomen. Sometimes this character, Felicia has been in allot of Capcom Games. Sometimes this character, Taneo has been in One Japanese Playstation Game. The Character Felicia, was been created in Japan, so as Taneo from "Incredible Crisis". ENDING: TBA 'GAMEPLAY:' Taneo is going to be a (WORST Fighting Game Character or a USELESS Playable Character) sometimes his fighting style will be similar to "Norimaro" (From - Marvel SuperHeroes Vs Street Fighter) Miguel ( From - Tekken Series) & Phoneix Wright (UMVC3) ::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::: (Square Button) *(ELBOW HIT) When he starts to fight softly, Taneo elbows the oppoenent. *'( Weak Combo) Taneo elbows, then lift his leg to kick straight at the opponent, and uses his both hands to push the opponent away from taneo. *or + (Yikes) 'When he starts to hit the opponent hardly to each side, Taneo uses his arms and hands to push straight and hit away from the opponents really hard away from Taneo (Similar To Miguel's Calambre From The Tekken Series)' *+ (STOP IT) Taneo combos a two punch hardly closing his eyes with personal fear, and harldy uppercuts in a clumsy way, screams with personal fear, almost falls while standing with a hardly up punch to lifting opponents with an attack (Similar To Miguel's "punos en secuencia" move) fixing his glasses while doing a battle stance *+ (OOPS!) Taneo Slips by mistake to hit opponents to the ground from a crouch attack *(AIR) ( STAY AWAY ) Taneo covers his eyes with fear, while kicking between to hit opponents *+or (AIR) ( Shopping Bag ) Taneo Turns away from the opponent with fear, while swinging his shopping bag back and forth, covering his eyes for being a personal coward. *+ (AIR) (Papers) Taneo Throws sheets of papers upward to attack opponents (like phoenix wright's special moves) *+ (AIR) (Falling) Taneo Falls to the ground, screaming with fear, and start to hit the ground at the opponents. :::::::::::::: (Triagnle Button) * TBA (W.I.P) ::::::::::::::: (Circle Button) * TBA (W.I.P) :::::::::::::::: (Throws) *or * * :::::::::::::::: (Trigger Moves) :::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::: i * Item Pick Up - *Block - *Evade - + or ( SUPER MOVES ) * LEVEL 1: Ride The Stretcher *LEVEL 2: Bowling Inferno *LEVEL 3: Incredible Crisis 'Taunts' *"um.....yeah, that's right..." *"Taneo humming" *"Taneo Starts Dancing" Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3 - Taneo Screams with fear, sweating, looking both ways, gets tied up by chains locked from his arms. *Sackboy's Level 3 - (Icon) 'Animations' WIN *Taneo bows down for victory *Taneo waves his hand, smiles, and walks away *Taneo dances for victory *Taneo cleans his sweats from his forehead, and smirks LOSE * Taneo slams his arms with a snap, and cover his face with his arm, wheeping *Taneo gets hit by an object on his head, starts to get a little dizzy balanced, and falls down to the floor *Taneo get's crushed to the ground by a frigerator *Taneo Holding between his head with his hands, screaming by freaking out ( Taneo Dance Fever Lose Animation )